Tremors: A Rangers of Equestria Prelude
by Megazord Master
Summary: Before RoE: Beginnings, the tremors were felt...
1. Part 1: Celestia

Disclaimer/Note: A few side stories that take place before Rangers Of Equestria: Beginnings. Hopefully this will gel up a few things down the road. My Little Pony and Power Rangers aren't mine.

Tremors – A Rangers of Equestria Prelude

Part 1: Celestia

All was quiet in the palace. The guard ponies had changed shifts and the cooks were preparing meals for the next day. The talk of the town for the previous nine hundred and ninety years was how Princess Celestia had banished Nightmare Moon to the moon, where she would stay forever. While this topic wasn't openly discussed anymore, whispers and rumours still sprang up amongst the foals. Princess Celestia didn't do anything to discourage the rumours; choosing to say that the Nightmare Moon story was just that: an old pony tale. Closing the door to her quarters, she trotted to the window near her bed and looked up at the moon. If she squinted hard enough, she could see the outline of her sister amongst the rocks and craters. Concentrating, she tried to communicate with her sister.

_Luna, are you still angry with me?_

As expected, there was no reply. As the tears gathered in her eyes, Celestia wondered if Luna would hate her forever. Of course, she had seen some small glimpses of the future, but what was it their parents always said? The future is always in motion and can change within the blink of an eye…yes, that was it. The sights she had seen both warmed her heart and confused her mind. Her prized pupil facing down a beast, a great fire and five unknown ponies charging at something and being enveloped in a blaze of magic…it all didn't make sense.

Suddenly, a warm glow spread through her body. It felt comforting, soothing; like a hug from her father. For a brief moment, everything seemed to melt away and all doubts she had about the future vanished into the ether. For the faintest of moments, she swore she heard a faint voice whisper in her head, but she couldn't understand the words. As she slipped into a deep sleep, the words became clearer.

"The power will protect them in the future."


	2. Part 2: Moon

Part 2: Moon

"LET ME OUT! DAMN YOU CELESTIA!"

Again and again the black alicorn rammed against the stone walls of her prison. She knew it was no use trying to get free, but she had to try anyway. Her magic wouldn't work in the airless environment and she was in fear of using her misty form – did anypony know where the air went in space? Hunger and thirst…they were now no more than a memory, unlike what her "beloved" sister had done to her. The mare kicked and pawed the stone in front of her and snorted. Soon the stars would come and help her escape. She wasn't sure how they would, but she was sure of it.

Flicking her mane at the stone wall, she moved to sit near the only window that looked out on the blue and green sphere below. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on her as she surveyed her surroundings. A prison of eternal night for one who wanted eternal night. She wondered if Celestia had planned it out before banishing the thought.

As she turned her head away from the window to try the wall again, a bright light flashed on the periphery of her vision for a split second. Half a second later, she gasped in both amazement and fear as her horn started glowing white hot. Images flashed on the forefront of her mind of things in the future. Dimly, she heard Celestia calling out to her but she couldn't reply back due to the images. And there was a feeling of…something in her chest. Something calming and loving, something soothing. Letting out a noiseless whinny, the mare collapsed to the stone floor and covered her head with her hooves.

She saw a town laying in ruins, a group of young ponies huddles around an impaled foal and heard deep laughter. She wouldn't lie to herself anymore; if this was her future she loved it…but it didn't seem like it. The feeling wouldn't go away. Instead, it intensified as if it were trying to expel something from her body…but it failed. Slowly, as if it were reluctant, the feeling faded from her chest – letting the familiar bite of bitterness and hatred back in.

Whatever that light and feeling was, she had a feeling it had fled back to wherever it came. She dipped her head in mock reverence and braced herself for another charge at the wall.


	3. Part 3: Pie

A/N: 4th wall breakage ahead! Lots of insanity just for this part. Italics are the "narrator/author" part. You'll catch on…

Part 3: Pie

_She gazed up at the sky, wondering what the feeling was. On the family rock farm, everything was so dull and boring…but that feeling was enough to make her smile again. She wanted to throw another party and make her family smile, as she knew that that was her special…_

What are you doing? Oh, hey! I'm in control now! I know, I'll take over from this guy and tell you how it really happened!

_Wait. Pinkie, you're not supposed to –_

Come on, I can see you! You aren't telling it correctly! You're leaving a whole bunch out! Come on…can't I tell my own part? I won't give away anything. Pleeeeeaaaassseee?

_All right. I'm going to regret this in the morning, aren't I?_

Woo! All right readers, as you know, my name is Pinkamena Diane Pie…or just Pinkie Pie for short! I live in Ponyville, well, not anymore due to that issue of it being destroyed and all, and I'm not really sure where I'm living now except its in a place where…and I can't tell you that cause it won't be a surprise! Unless you've read the Rangers of Equestria Series Bible that he has on his computer. Wait, they can't can they?

_Pinkie…_

OK, sorry. Anywho, it started way before the feeling but after the Rainboom! You know, when I found my love of parties and I can go on and on about it cause that's when I got my Cutie Mark but you out there don't have Cutie Marks because B…uh, the guy who you haven't met yet hasn't gotten one. Well, he has one, but I don't like asking him about it because Applejack did and he went all shy and withdrawn. Also because the Princess says Cutie Marks are for ponies and not for other animals which is insane cause I swear I saw one on the creature I saw the other day!

_Pinkie…_

Anyway, it was after the first party and everypony on the farm was having a better time than before! I was making rock farming fun! Well, it was fun before, but not as fun and the author is glaring at me again and I should get back on track before he takes over and makes my chapter all boring. Hey, has the Princesses seen your previous chapters?

_Just…you know what? You do whatever you need to do here. I'm going to get a drink and I'll come back to make sure you don't, I don't know, delete my hard drive. Or something that can cause me to lose my job._

Okie dokie loki! Anyway, as I was saying, the rock farming life was hard and boring. Even my party didn't liven things up any! At least my parents smiled more often but one night, I was outside of my bedroom cause it was stuffy in there and I was n the fields. I forget which one. Maybe it was west field…no, or the east? One of them. I was gazing up at the sky wanting to leave, but I didn't leave then cause I had to help my family lighten up more! I left the farm a lot later and ran into the Cakes in Ponyville. There's a great story there but I have to tell the Wave story.

So I was looking up in the sky at the moon, thinking about what to do when I feel something in my tummy. Not hunger or butterflies or even hungry butterflies but a great warming feeling of warmth and love! Filling me up and making me wanna sing! I forgot what I sang, but the feeling filled me with joy and love and power and laughter and bunnies and…not bunnies cause if it filled me with bunnies I wouldn't be here and the world would be all dark and nighty. I heard a bit of a voice as well, but Dimitria – you know who she is right? Yes? Good! Well, she said that it was just the last remnant of consciousness that the wave had. Which seems kinda freaky, but not really! It said something about me being needed in the future and to find my inner laughter which was a bit late, seeing as how Dash's Rainboom had done that earlier. And after that I felt happy and my family said they had felt a great joy for some reason and I couldn't tell them about the voice cause they would've thought I was crazy!

_Finished?_

For the most part, I am. Except I didn't tell them the part where he destroyed the monster! He was all "Yah!" and it was "No!" and he went "take this!" and the thing exploded and exploded again! Or did it?

…_well, time to rewrite that part. Thanks Pinkie…_

No problem! Except it's getting a bit late and ooh! The sun came out from behind the clouds! You should really turn your heater down, you don't need the heat! And maybe shuffle the songs on your iPod a bit more to add more variety to your day! And you need to cut your mane tomorrow, your hair I mean. You don't have a mane. Me and the others have manes, well not Dimitria but she can have a mane if Twilight perfects that spell and she can because of the strange energy around us now. And I wasn't supposed to say that was I?

_OK, Pinkie. Back to Equestria for you. The next part in the Prelude will be the 2__nd__ last chapter and_

But I thought you said you'd have a chapter for each of us? Even B…uh, he would have gotten one!

_Yes, well. A bit too hard to do that now. So stay tuned sports fans!_

Wait, sports? This isn't sports silly! You readers know the difference between sports and fiction, right? It should be "Stay tuned fiction fans!" or something like that! Wait, you can't close the chapter now, I still have more to say!


	4. Part 4: Signature

A/N: Dialogue chapter here. Everything will all make sense in the future.

Part 4: Signature

_Burning. Something was burning. Was it him? Why was he burning? And what was being ripped out of him? Was that screaming him? No, it sounded happy…overjoyed even. Where was his staff? Why did he hurt so much?_

_His power…that was the only explanation. But it wasn't a sentient being so it couldn't…_

_Pain…and light…_

"Wake up, dear. Please wake up!"

"Oh, ah…that dream…"

"Oh, it's all right now. We survived that day and we've grown from our pasts."

"No, it was…something else. It wasn't dissipating, but was ripping itself free. I'm not making any sense"

"I can ask the Tribunal to do a check-up on you. Maybe there's some residual energy left from the wave?"

"No, don't waste their time with that. Has there been any word yet from Rito?"

"Yes. My brother has made it into the M-51 for my father's passing. The wave weakened him considerably and he was aging rapidly since."

"Hm. I guess that's a good thing. Ah, no matter."

"Yes. He knew why I couldn't be there, but he was at peace. Oh yes, Dimitria called"

"Dimitria? Why?"

"Just something concerning the surge of evil the sensors detected near the Xanyu Galaxy. Apparently it matches your signature."

"What? I haven't had a signature since…"

"I know. She's asked that you take a shuttle to Inquiris and see. She thinks whatever it is, it's starting the Gagandro'Yed spell."

"Gagandro…dimensional travel? Oh this is bad. If they have the same signature as me then…"

"So? What will you do? I can't go because I'm still cleaning up the Grid disturbance made by Thrax and Alpha's meddling."

"'I'll pack a bag in the morning and be back in a week. Rumour has it the brainy one is there as well."

"Billy is there? After what happened on Aquitar, he's on the planet with Divatox?"

"Apparently. I'll fill you in after I get there. Hopefully he won't rip my throat out when he sees me."

"He won't. Get some rest dear. Everything will make sense once you're on Inquiris"

"I hope so, Rita. I hope so."

TBC…


	5. Part 5: Thundering Hooves

Pinkie's Note: Hi everypony, it's still Pinkie Pie here! The author came back and wrote the chapter below which is the last part of Tremors, which he had to shorten cause I accidentally let slip that this would be another long story and he's glaring at me or amazed that I can talk for so long without having to breathe. Anyway, Power Rangers and My Little Pony still aren't his, which he is kinda sad with cause he would be rich and he's glaring at me and his eye is twitching. OK, I'd better stop now before he turns me into dog food. Enjoy, everypony!

Part 5: Thundering Hooves

The grey and silver shuttle touched down on the landing pad as Dimitria watched. Slowly, the main hatch opened with a hiss and a man stepped out. He looked about forty and had brown hair that was streaked with grey. He moved like a warrior and his eyes darted everywhere – as if looking for an enemy only he could see. As his eyes focused on the Inquirian in front of him, his features softened and a tired smile broke out on his face. His voice was weary from his long trip.

"Dimitria, I came almost as soon as I heard. Has there been any change in the situation?"

Dimitria looked at the man warmly. If she hadn't known who he was previously, she would have never guessed that he was the purified Lord Zedd. Truly, Zordon had seen some form of goodness in his heart and had spared him the oblivion of non-existence. Though, if the energy signature was any indication…

"The spell is the Gagandro'Yed. It's been confirmed by energy comparison. We also know what dimension is being targeted, but we will speak of that later. How are you, Edward?"

Edward Steel ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Since the Z Wave (as it was now being called), the years had been kind to him…almost too kind. He remembered the dance with his wife on Triforia as Trey watched in amazement. He remembered the joy and surprise he felt at seeing Finster alive and well, albeit transformed into an elderly British gentleman. And he remembered the shame, surprise and astonishment as the former White Ranger finally forgave him for stripping him of the Green Ranger powers. Tommy hadn't totally forgiven Rita for making him her Green Ranger, but he had told her that he was slowly warming up to the idea; something that had made his wife cry with joy. Coming face to face with Dimitria, he saw that she already knew what he was going to say and smirked tiredly. She smiled at him and leant in close.

"I believe you know Billy Cranston is here. I was able to contact him a week ago on Earth."

Edward's face betrayed the shock and surprise he felt. If any of his friends knew of his location, they didn't tell him about it. Of course, that could have been due to his and Rita's former status, but seeing as Rita was now the Mystic Mother…

"He didn't want the others to know his whereabouts. I don't know if he will want to – "

Whatever Dimitria might have said next was cut off by the appearance of the so-called "man of the minute". To Edward's eyes, Billy looked almost the same. He knew the man had been cured of his rapid aging on Aquitar and had suffered a grave loss on the final day of the Countdown. The anger and rage that he could see simmering in Billy's eyes unnerved him. The former Blue Ranger held a lot of anger and resentment at the former overlord and Ed braced himself for the coming storm.

For his part, Billy looked at the former Zedd with equal parts anger and curiosity. This was the first face to face meeting with the former lord and he of all people knew what it was like living with a great sorrow. Closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath, he looked the former Lord of Evil in the eyes and spoke.

"What happened in the past is just that – past. We can either choose to dwell on it and become bitter or we can learn from it and move forward."

Billy swallowed hard. He very much wanted to punch and pummel the man in front of him until he was bloody, but something inside him held him back. If he gave in to his urge, he would be no better than the creature Edward had once been. Part of him was glad that Rita didn't come but he admonished himself for thinking that. The Wave had purified the evil beings that still had goodness in their hearts…but after what had happened on Aquitar…

"I was the one who pinpointed where the energy is heading to. I also did some checks and there is a 99.95 percent certainty that the dark energy belongs, or belonged, to Lord Zedd."

Edward paled and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew this was coming ever since the Z Wave had slammed into him. Taking in a deep breath, he responded in a shaky voice.

"I've always hoped that the evil of Zedd was eliminated. I guess it was too good to be true. To tell the truth, the evil inside me sometimes felt like a separate being. If it indeed is a separate being…"

Edward's knees gave out and he sank to the ground. Tears sprang from his eyes as he reflected on everything he had done…every kill, every conquest and every spell. To think that it would soon be unleashed on an unsuspecting world...but there was one glimmer of hope. He looked up at the two above him and spoke in a whisper quiet voice.

"There may be one chance to stop him. If the power signature can be read so easily, he must be on the verge of casting the final component. This lasts roughly thirteen months…though the travel time will be instantaneous."

As he grew more excited, his voice rose in pitch. Billy looked around for onlookers, but saw none.

"We must warn the target dimension and ask them to create Rangers. What is the target?"

Billy groaned internally as he helped the strangely excited former Zedd up. Sharing a wry look with Dimitria, he shook his head and exhaled slowly. He knew both where the target dimension was and how the conversation would end. To his mind, it made perfect sense.

"The target dimension is a world called Equestria."

Edward blinked hard, Equestria…but that would mean a world populated by horses. He was unaware he had spoken out loud until he saw the grave mirth in Billy's eyes.

"Yes, Equestria is a world populated by equines, mostly ponies. And unicorns and pegasi, as well as dragons, griffons, hydras and everything mythological. The technology of the inhabitants greatly varies, but for the most part they do not have access to modern electronics. Someone who knows Ranger mechanics will have to go."

He expected shock, surprise and Edward to say that he should stay in his own dimension and not worry about the happenings of other dimensions. He had replies and arguments on his tongue, ready to deploy them at a moment's notice…but he let those responses go as he saw the looks on their faces. Looks of acceptance, understanding and the slightest amount of jealousy on Edward's face. He sighed and hung his head in mock defeat, only looking up at Dimitria's voice.

"I will prepare a cross-dimensional communications spell so I can inform the Ruler of the land what is to come. He or she must know about the threat looming."

Both Billy and Edward nodded and looked at each other. Before the day was over, they had begun designing and constructing a shuttle that could easily penetrate dimensional barriers…although the armour and shielding was only good for only one two-way trip. As they worked, they could dimly hear Dimitria complete her spell and start talking to the winged unicorn called Celestia.

"Greetings. My name is Dimitria of Inquiris and I will tell you about the danger that it to come"

To be continued in Rangers of Equestria…


End file.
